


Model Fantasy

by samfactsoflife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation Week, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfactsoflife/pseuds/samfactsoflife
Summary: My prompt fills for masturbation week.





	1. A Narcissistic Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien chases thoughts of Ladybug as he enjoys himself one Friday evening.  
> Characters: Adrien, Ladybug.  
> Warning tags: male solo, blowjob, handjob.

For the first time that week Adrien finally had time to relax. He lamented how long it had been since he had time to himself as he finished his shower. He walked over to the mirror, water still dripping down and off his body, and took notice of his reflection.

He smirked as he posed in front of it, slim, toned muscle on display. “How does Ladybug resist this?” He murmured appreciatively as he held an arm up and flexed. He was glad no one was there to mock his ego stroking.

He took a moment to fluff his hair with a white towel and to grin boyishly into the mirror. He absolutely  _loved_  how much he looked like Chat Noir when his hair was puffed up. If only his lady loved the look as much as the rest of Paris did. He shook the gloomy thought away.

“This is my night.” He told himself in the mirror. “Time for some,  _self-reflection._ ” He grinned at his own joke.

He was lucky to have a night to himself where he could finally wind down. It was Friday, he had no more responsibilities to take care of,  _and_  he’d managed to convince Plagg to stay in the kitchens. A trifecta that would allow him to truly enjoy himself.

He tossed the towel in his hamper as he walked passed it and with a few more steps he flopped face down on his bed. He hummed in pleasure at the satisfying feeling of the soft, cool sheets on his flushed, bare skin.

His relaxed state and the soft feeling of sheets under him gave rise to a new ‘problem’. A problem that made Adrien smile secretly into his pillow. He obviously had expected it.

He quickly licked his hand and then slid it down his toned chest all the way to his smooth, slowly hardening cock. He started moving his hand up and down as thoughts of Ladybug started to flitter through his head. He flopped ungracefully onto his back while continued his up and down motions, occasionally rubbing the head with his thumb for a jolt of pleasure.

Ladybug’s blue eyes and delightfully curved smirk flashed in his mind and his cock jerked slightly in his grasp. He thought of her gesture the other day, when she had pressed a slim digit against her lips in a shushing motion. He shivered at the thought of those lips on his own and he had to slow down a bit lest his session end too quickly.

He pressed down on the base and let out a quiet, pleasurable groan as he came back down. “Don’t want to waste my Friday.” He murmured to himself. Thinking of her beautiful eyes always brought him to the edge too quickly.

This time he tried not to think of that face he loved so much, instead he thought of how she looked from behind, the slight curve of her back leading to her soft ass. He gripped his sheets with one hand and slowly resumed moving his other up and down. The sheets against his back felt even cooler against his skin as his actions caused him to heat up.

He could only imagine what she would feel like clasped in his hands. What would they feel like? He had touched her before on accident and he’d spent  _days_ trying toremember the soft, firm feeling of her in his hand.

With that feeling in mind he imagined walking up behind her, grasping her firmly and  _squeezing_. She would no doubt let out an adorable squeak when he did. Maybe she would hesitate for a moment before giving in and slowly reaching around to grasp him.

He slowed down his motions for a moment as he enjoyed the thought of her standing in front of him, his hand grasping,  _groping_  her ass as she whimpered and gripped his cock.

He thought then of turning her around, claiming her mouth, and in a whirlwind of passion somehow ending up in bed. His thoughts degenerated even further, churning out a fantasy of Ladybug laying on top of him and stroking him as he gripped her thighs and ass tightly. Both of them gaining pleasure from each other’s touch.

He sped up at the thought of her moans, his hand gliding smoothly up and down his shaft, his other hand unclenching from the sheets to gently fondle his sack, and felt a bit of frustration. He needed just a little something  _more_.

The fantasy Ladybug moved downwards, taking him into her mouth and looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He would be able to bury his fingers in her incredibly soft hair as she started moving. He imagined her taking a moment to wink at him coquettishly.

He shuddered slightly as he thrusted hard into his hand. He moaned as he came, making a huge mess of his hand, a good amount ending up on his stomach, and a couple drops even landed on his toned chest. His face flushed as he looked over himself. He couldn’t help the blush of embarrassment at the  _utter_  mess he’d made.

“I’m going to need another shower.” He murmured, gently stroking his cock as he cooled down.


	2. Morning Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Adrien, Marinette, Various.  
> Summary: Adrien discovers that people like to cosplay as Ladybug and Chat Noir. He fails to contain his excitement.  
> Warning tags: Male Solo

 

Adrien sat down at his desk and started boredly skimming through his social media pages. He unexpectedly had the morning to himself. Something so unusual for him that he didn’t even know what to do with the extra time.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to hang out with his friends, not spend the day on the internet. That just wasn’t in the cards though. He was sneaking out so often to deal with akuma’s that Nathalie practically guarded the house door at this point. He didn’t want it to escalate any further; his duty to Paris and Ladybug far outweighed his need to spend time with his friends.

He sighed as he glanced between his screens. Several of them showed different parts of the Ladyblog. There had been a competition to see who had the best Ladybug cosplay. On his other screens he had his various social media opened, including Nino talking about his new tracks and Marinette showing off some new fashion. Weirdly Alya had made some comment about Chat Noir below it.

He blinked, glancing back at the Ladyblog and noticed that a link had been posted with a wink and a ‘check out _this_ cosplay’ next to it.

He clicked without thinking and immediately blushed. “Oh _wow_.” He said softly. “How did I not know about this?”

It was painfully obvious even at first glance what the site was dedicated to: Everything that was Ladybug, only at her most sexy. The cosplay picture that had been linked was what someone thought she would look like if her costume was cut so that all her _assets_ were on display.

He felt slightly uncomfortable at the erotic sight and his pants became tight on him. He let one of his hand come down to rest on it as he ogled the picture. The girl didn’t do the best job of looking like Ladybug. Unfortunately (fortunately?), the girl cosplaying was still sexy as hell, even in spite of her not looking like the perfect copy of his lady he wished her to be.

He was about to click away when he noticed several more pictures of Ladybug cosplayers off on the side bar. He let out a large sigh and gave in to the temptation. He unzipped his jeans and stood up for a moment to throw them onto the floor. He relaxed back into his chair, squirted a small amount of lube on his hand, and started playing with his half-aroused shaft.

He spent the next thirty minutes slowly working his cock up and down, playing with the skin around the head and enjoying his morning far more than he’d ever expected too. He went through image after image of beautiful copy-bugs. He shamefully saved his favorites as his searches narrowed to the cosplayers who got their look closest to his lady.

He heard a soft ping and glanced languidly at the other monitor. He was in a bit of a pleased daze, leaning back in his chair, his activities having brought him to the edge without pushing him over it. The ping, he noticed, was from the social media page he’d been looking at earlier.

He scanned the post, occasionally looking back at his other screen as he did. His hand continued unabated as he tilted his head curiously at the screen. Marinette had apparently gotten it in her head to model her new outfit by the various landmarks of Paris. He idly clicked on the first of the pictures and immediately felt his cock jerk.

Marinette’s outfit was not what he was expecting. Though, in retrospect, Alya’s teasing comments below Marinette’s earlier post should have clued him in to the nature of it.

She was wearing a replica of Chats suit, _his_ suit. It looked _amazing_ on her. He had no idea Marinette could fill out a skintight outfit like that so well. The pic that really got him was one where she had her back to the camera, with her looking over her shoulder at it while giving a peace sign.

The thought of her in his outfit, walking around the city, made his lust _burn_. Now he really wished he wasn’t locked up in his house. He could have spent the day with Marinette, _who was wearing_ _his suit!_

He sped his motions up, almost whining in pleasure at the thought of Marinette wearing his suit around him. He didn’t realize what he was doing as he glanced back over to his favorite cosplay so far. The only problem was with her eyes. They were the wrong shade of blue.

He shifted his eyes back over to that pic of Marinette. Her eyes framed by a black mask and his thoughts shifted to how _right_ they looked. She would fit the cosplay _perfectly_.

He shuddered and came abruptly, making an annoying mess on his hand and desk, but suddenly the pleasure, all those amazing cosplays, Nino’s new hit tracks, none of that mattered.

Because Marinette was Ladybug.


	3. Cat Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien gets interrupted by an akuma and doesn’t wait to get home to finish.  
> Characters: Chat Noir, Marinette, Ladybug.  
> Warning tags: male solo, voyeur.

 

“Good job, Chat Noir.” Ladybug smiled at him. The things he wanted to do with those lips, _to_ those lips… he just had to move a bit closer-

He shook his inappropriate thoughts away. “You too, My Lady.”

She looked at him oddly. “Are you alright? Something about you seems… off.”

He did his best to smile, although he was sure it was far more predatory than he wanted it to be. “It’s nothing. I was interrupted while doing something… _important,_ is all.”

“If you’re sure…” She hesitated, “Just tell me if something’s wrong. Can’t be too hard to fix together.” She winked.

Chat’s mind fell into the gutter. “I would love your help with my…” He paused, a flash of ‘oh no’ crossing his face as he realized what he was saying. “With… with any problems I may have. Not that I have any problems. Especially not _hard_ ones.”

Ladybug looked at him cautiously. “You’re acting really-” Her earing beeped and she frowned when it showed she was out of time. “We’ll talk later, alright?” She smiled at his confirmation and swung off.

Chat sighed and made his own way toward home. He got distracted immediately by his burgeoning arousal. He stopped on the nearest rooftop and leaned against a chimney.

Ladybug swam through his thoughts. During the fight they had ended up on top of each other and exorbitant amount of times. Normally this would have done little to him, but this time was different. This time he’d been in the middle, well, more like at the end of a particularly satisfying _session_ involving Ladybug, leather, and a large amount of rope.

Just thinking back to it made his shaft throb in its leather confines. He ignored the responsible part of him that said to wait until he was home and started rubbing his cock through the leather. He let out a groan and leaned harder against the chimney, biting his lip as he struggled not to make too much noise.

Unbeknownst to him he was just across the street from a certain bakery. Just a moment before, Marinette had detransformed on her balcony, her lips pursed in concern before she noticed Chat stopping on the roof across from her. His actions that day had worried her so she knew she needed to do something. She was about to call out to Tikki so she could transform her, the Kwami having already headed down into Marinette’s room, when her kitten slid his hand down and gripped himself.

She gasped and ducked behind her balcony railing. “Is he…?” She glanced back and her whole face flushed. “ _He is_ …” She shuddered, warmth filling her core.

Chat Noir didn’t notice his new audience. He was far too busy reliving the time that Ladybug’s cute butt fell on his lap. He thrusted harder against his hand, imagining she was still sitting on him.

Something about being suited up made it harder to contain his pleasure. Not that Marinette knew that this was abnormal for him. All she knew was that Chat was _incredibly_ vocal, _moaning_ and _groaning_ and _hissing_. His actions were an incredible sight to her as well. He shuddered and shivered as he visibly thrusted into his hand, his eyes noticeably glazed over as he gave into his pleasure.

She was not used to such things. She’d never gone farther than Adrien’s modeling photos and her own imagination. In comparison, this blew everything she’d seen before out of the water.

She was so completely consumed by him that she didn’t even think to stop herself. She hesitantly lifted her skirt and slid a hand under her panties as her other hand slowly started massaging her breasts. Her flush extended down her neckline as she joined him, enraptured by the sight of her partner so lost in himself. She felt a thrill run up her spine when she realized he didn’t know she was watching.

“I should stop.” She murmured, slipping a finger into herself.

Meanwhile Chat was panting, pleasure flushing his face as he rutted into his hand. His body felt hot and he was sweating from his desperately fast pace. His thoughts had moved on to imagining his partner being there with him, pushing him against the wall aggressively and gripping him with her hand. In his mind, Ladybug whispered dirty things into his ear about what she was going to do to him while in reality he _whined_ in pleasure as he crested, dirtying the inside of his suit.

Marinette watched on, eyes wide, her cute cat partner shivering and moaning as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. His whole body visibly jerked and shuddered as he came. She felt herself peak as she watched him, her eyes not leaving his erotic form for even a second.

He felt slightly lethargic after he finished and took his time slowly straightening up. He shook himself back to full wakefulness and pulled out his baton. Just as he was about to jump he caught sight of his voyeur.

They both froze, Chat staring wide eyed at the hand still resting on her breast and then slipped down to her bunched up skirt and a hand hidden by her cute pink panties. Marinette looked down to where he was looking and yelped, yanking her hands away from her body and smoothing down her skirt. Chat’s eyes followed the hand as she wiped it on her skirt.

“ _Wet._ ” He muttered in shocked arousal.

Marinette flushed and stammered as she tried to figure out what to say. Chat jumped over to her balcony and landed languidly next to her.

Chat’s eyes slowly filled with mischief as she struggled to speak. He smirked. “Enjoy the show?”

She nodded mutely, staring at his hand with slowly building desire.

Chat ran his eyes up and down her form. “Are you going to invite me in?” He paused and glanced at her slyly. “You owe me a show, no?”

Marinette screamed in her mind, but that rational part of her had fled long ago. She opened the hatch to her room. “…I guess I do.” She said breathlessly.

Chat grinned like he’d caught his own canary and proceeded to follow her inside.


	4. Classroom Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien spends his time in class remembering a dream from the night before.  
> Characters: Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Ladybug.  
> Warning tags: Male Solo, Female Solo, voyeur, threesome.

 

Adrien was always getting distracted in class. His lack of focus caused by being ahead in all the material. It wasn’t his teacher’s fault that he’d been privately tutored for most of his life, but it did leave him in a conundrum about what to do when he became bored with the repeated material.

When he was bored, he let himself get lost in thought.

He would think of the newest videogame he was playing with Nino, or he thought of the latest akuma and how glad he was that his lady didn’t get hurt.

Today’s distraction was different from the more normal ones. He’d had the _strangest_ dream the night before and it had been affecting him all morning. 

He shifted in his seat as the teacher droned on, the mere thought of that dream causing him to harden in his jeans. He glared down at it and willed it to go back down. Alas, it had a mind of its own and didn’t listen to him.

He tried not to think about anything that would rile him up further, but his mind slipped back to remembering his dream anyway.

The dream itself had started out, innocently enough, with him hanging out with his whole group of friends at the park. All of them sitting in a circle under the shade of a large oak tree. Even Chloe and Ladybug had joined the usual foursome of friends. They all got along as the dream progressed, laughing and teasing each other. That alone should have clued him into it being a dream; no matter how much he loved all his friends, they just didn’t get along with each other.

The dream changed suddenly, as dreams tended to do, when Marinette of all people decided his lap would be a nice place to sit.

Adrien pressed down on his erection as his eyes glazed over at the memory. He didn’t notice his friend’s eyes glancing over at him in concern.

Somehow he could still remember her soft flesh pressing against him, a feeling he doubted he would ever forget, as she brazenly kissed his cheek. He was pretty sure his brain had made up some excuse about Alya daring her to do it. A vague memory of Ladybug cheering her on from the side cemented that impression.

He almost felt ashamed of himself as he thought about what happened after she sat in his lap. His arousal used that shame to reignite the same burning lust that he’d been feeling all morning.

He, having no shame while dreaming, slid his hands around to cup Marinette’s small breasts in his hands. He pressed his lips in a soft kiss against her neck and then claimed her with a kiss that, despite his inexperience, was perfect in every way.

Back in the classroom Adrien squeezed his dick through his pants. He thought about the beautiful blush that had spread across Marinette and the lustful looks on their friend’s faces at his lewd actions.

Nino, who was sitting next to him, swallowed hard at the sight of Adrien’s flushed face and his hand grabbing at his… _tool._ He knew that his friend was attractive, but he never thought he’d be rendered blushy and dry mouthed at the sight of him. Especially at the sight of him doing… _that._

Alya stared, her attention riveted on Adrien. Her position diagonal and above him gave her an excellent few of the boy’s large problem. She _knew_ she shouldn’t be enjoying watching him like this, but she couldn’t help the warm feeling rising up in her.

Perhaps there was a way to make Marinette be fine with her watching? Maybe even happy?

She smirked and secretly started filming Adrien. Only her vast experience in hiding her phone would allow her to do this without getting caught. Her other hand went down to rub her pussy over her faded blue jeans. She wished she’d worn something breezier as she watched him slide his hand across the very obvious bulge in his pants.

Marinette was oblivious to what was happening with the rest of her friends. She was instead quietly writing down notes in her notebook, occasionally doodling in the margins whenever she had the time. She innocently smiled as she drew a Chat Noir chibi next to an Adrien one. She hoped if they ever met they’d get along.

Adrien shivered slightly, his erection pulsing hot under his hand. The dream took a ridiculously raunchy turn after he kissed Marinette. He didn’t know when they started, but when he glanced away from the kiss he saw Alya had taken a seat on Nino’s lap, the two kissing passionately as their hands grabbed at each other. Chloe watched from the side, eyes wide and legs suspiciously parted.

Ladybug, however, was watching him and Marinette. The girl in his lap gyrated against him as she kissed down his neck. Adrien met Ladybug’s lust filled eyes and made a small come hither motion with his hand. His actions filled with dreamlike confidence.

She stared at his hand with a parched expression, jerkily standing up and moving over towards them. The sight being enough to make Adrien groan and cover his mouth in the classroom.

He didn’t notice Nino’s breath catch as he made the small sound. He also didn’t notice Alya’s face flushing even further than before while she slowly licked her lips.

Marinette glanced at the back of his head with concern. _Was he getting sick?_ She wondered.

Adrien slowly unzipped his jeans, sliding his hand in as soon as he could and started rubbing his cock over his boxers. The lack of an extra layer making the action feel far more pleasurable. Alya and Nino watched his every movement with rapt attention.

Ladybug slid onto her knees besides the gyrating couple. He shivered at the feeling of Marinette continuing to kiss, nip, and lick his neck as he gently cupped Ladybug’s chin and brought her into a deep, passion filled kiss. He slid his tongue into her hot, wet mouth as Marinette took the moment to pull back and slip her shirt off.

He broke the kiss and took a long, admiring glance at Ladybug’s panting, flushed look. He let go of her chin and slowly turned his head to look at Marinette’s newly revealed chest. His eyes locked onto his other friends instead. Apparently they had decided to skip foreplay entirely. The sight of their nude bodies tangled together made his head spin, but it was Alya beckoning Chloe over to join them that made him finally ignore all rules of decorum to slip his cock out of his boxers.

Nino managed to stymie a gasp at the sight. His pupils dilating and his mouth wetting at the sight of Adrien’s smooth, and dare he say it, cute member.

Alya made sure her camera got a good look at his dick as she pushed harder on her jeans. She couldn’t wait to use this footage later when she was more appropriately dressed.

Chloe slid down Nino’s dick while Alya kneeled over his mouth. Adrien felt a gentle pull on his chin as Marinette reclaimed his attention. As her tongue slid into his mouth he felt Ladybug wrap her arms around him from behind. Her hands ran up and down his body, stopping to gently rub his nipples before one hand continued down to gently grasp his member.

Alya watched as Adrien bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as he started using quick, short strokes. _Oh god._ She rubbed her thighs together. _This isn’t fair._

Nino sat in front of her, discreetly palming his own little problem. His sat facing forward while keeping his eyes on Adrien’s face. The expression of pleasure on his best friend's face was so erotic it made him flush up to the tips of his ears.

Adrien felt himself getting close, so he skipped to the end of the dream. Ladybug pulled aside Marinette’s innocent white panties for him. Ladybug used her other hand to guide him into her, the last thing he remembered before waking up. He continued from where the dream left off by imagining thrusting into her tight, wet pussy. The thought of how she would feel wrapped around him pushed him over the edge.

He did his best not to make a sound as he shuddered with pleasure. His cum soon coated his hand, leaving a mess that would be hard to clean up without getting caught.

“Are you alright, _Adrien_?” Marinette softly piped up from behind him. He noticed the teacher calling the class to an end as he turned his head a bit to look at her.

“I’m, uh, fine I suppose. Just sneezed is all.” He lied, shifting his eyes nervously.

She smiled sweetly at him and reached into her bag. She handed him a pink handkerchief. “Feel free to keep it.” She bit her lip. “Unless you don’t want to?”

He grabbed it with his clean hand and smiled at her. “Thanks Marinette, you’re a lifesaver.”

She turned red at his words and grinned goofily. He waited a moment for her to say something before shaking his head in amusement and cleaning himself up.

Alya looked between the two, still flustered from before, feeling jealous. _Why is he the only one that gets to get off?_ She grumbled to herself.

Nino meanwhile shamefully stood with his bag in front of him. “I gotta go, see you later bro.” He muttered and then quickly left before Adrien could say anything. He had a problem to take care of.

Adrien sighed and smiled as he relaxed back in his chair. He almost felt like he should be ashamed by his actions, but instead he felt strangely excited. It felt good to get away with something so wrong. Almost like he was sticking it to his father in a way.

“Yo, Adrien.”

He blinked and looked upside down at Alya. “What?”

Alya smirked coyly. “Want to watch a _video_ with me and Marinette?”

Marinette blinked and looked surprised, but excited at her suggestion. Adrien didn’t have the heart to turn down an excited Marinette. She was too cute.

“Sure.” He agreed easily.

Alya leered at him with a wide grin. “This is gonna be _fun_.” She promised.

Adrien swallowed hard at her expression. “…I’m sure it will be.”

Marinette beamed at him. “We can use my room to watch it!” She offered.

They both nodded, Alya still grinning and Adrien starting to wonder if agreeing to this was a good idea. Hopefully Alya’s expression boded well for him, and if it didn’t? Well. He glanced at Marinette’s practically _gleeful_ expression and sighed affectionately. It was worth it just to put that look on his friend’s face.


	5. Cute, Hot, Both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette and Alya find out what Chat does on his lazy Sunday’s.  
> Characters: Marinette, Alya, Chat Noir.  
> Warning tags: Male solo, female solo, voyeur, blowjob, fingering.

 

Marinette smiled wearily as Alya came running up to her. They were both in summer wear, Marinette wearing a pink and white polka dotted sundress, Alya wearing extra short denim shorts and a white lace crop top.

“Ready to hunt down a stray cat?” Alya asked enthusiastically.

Marinette nodded reluctantly. The Ladyblog had gotten messages saying that Chat Noir was spotted lounging around on rooftops the last several Sunday afternoons. Alya wanted to investigate the superhero and had pulled her poor, _innocent_ friend along. She sighed.

“Don’t be like that.” Alya chuckled. “He’s a cool cat and we’re gonna find where he’s at.”

Marinette shot her a disgusted look that caused Alya to giggle. “Should we really be bothering him? It’s probably his day off.” She frowned.

Alya rolled her eyes and then grinned flirtatiously. “How could he be upset with two _hot_ girls requesting just a tiny bit of his time?” She put a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side.

Marinette blushed and looked away from her. “ _Fine,_ but if he’s bothered we leave. Got it?”

Alya nodded in agreement. “Of course! Let’s go!”

Marinette shook her head. “Alya you-” Alya interrupted her by grabbing her hand. She pulled the blushing girl along with her as she took out her phone and began their search.

* * *

Chat stretched his entire body in a slow, languid motion and then let out a soft yawn. He’d found the warmest, most comfortable rooftop he could so that he could bask in the warmth of the sun. And bask he did. His hair shined in the dimming afternoon sun, his skin warming as it slowly took on a soft tan. For Chat this was his favorite way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.

He glanced over the empty rooftop and lazily smirked, eyes lidded. Only one thing could make the day even better. He reached up and slowly pulled down the zipper to his suit revealing swaths of soft, sun kissed skin. He paused halfway down when he noticed two small tuffs of hair sticking up from the adjacent rooftop.

 _Oh? Looks like I have some company._ He thought, his lips curving into an amused smile.

Marinette stared at her partner with wide, innocent eyes. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Alya sat next to her with a far giddier look on her face. Her finger itching toward her phone before moving downward instead. She remembered she had two hands just in time to grab her phone and start recording.

“Alya!” Marinette whispered. Her face burning redder than ever before. “What are you doing?!”

Alya huffed quietly. “Making _and_ enjoying the show.” She reached up with her hand and tilted Marinette back toward Chat. “Watch.”

Marinette tried to look away but was memorized by Chat’s chest, she could only imagine how it would feel to touch… or how it would taste if she could just convince him to let her lick it.

She let her hand drop to cup herself over her sundress. She watched with bated breath as he let out a soft chuckle and ran his clawed digits down his chest. She dug her fingers into her dress, imagining his long sinful fingers in their place.

His claws lightly played with his zipper. She mouthed the word ‘ _Please’_ as she willed him to pull it further down. He tugged on it ever so slightly before starting to play with it again, causing her let out a soft whine.

A hand clasped her own and she barely managed to repress a startled gasp. Alya winked at her from over her shoulder. She had just enough time to wonder what Alya was thinking when the cute girl pressed her breasts against her back and pressed a kiss to her neck. Alya found wicked delight in squeezing Marinette’s butt as she left a small hickey on her neck.

“W-what about the,” She gasped as Alya flipped her sundress and told her to hold it up for her; she obediently complied. “t-the camera?”

Alya slid her hand into Marinette's panties. They were cute, black with a green paw print. “I put it on the wall we’re hiding against.” She gently trailed her finger down her best friend’s slit, causing her breath to hitch. “Now watch him.” She commanded sternly.

Marinette did as she was told, her pupils dilating when she saw how much she’d missed while Alya had been distracting her. Chat’s zipper was further down now, showing off his smooth middle leading down to his hips. The leather was just barely covering his prominent bulge. The sight of it made her shiver in desire.

Alya crooned from behind her. “You’re so _wet._ ” She murmured into her ear. She slid a single finger into her as her thumb made slow, teasing circles around her clit. “And so _tight_ as well.”

Marinette whimpered at the feeling of her friend’s slender digits pressing into her folds and rubbing her clit. She immediately refocused on Chat when she noticed him sliding the zipper farther down.

His cock bounced slightly as it was let out of its leather confines. He stopped it from moving with a single finger on the head. She didn’t notice the cheeky grin he sent in her direction as she was far too focused on his smooth member. She had to swallow hard at the sight of it twitching. She watched as the pinkish tip of his member let loose a single drop of pre-cum that slowly slid down the length of his cock.

Alya giggled from behind her. “Imagine that’s inside you.” She whispered sweetly and slid another finger in. Marinette shuddered, clenching around the digit’s as she imagined his cock replacing them.

She panted as Alya slowed her motions down a bit. “Show’s not over yet.” She reminded her.

Indeed it was not, as Chat gripped his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. He slowly started moving his hand up and down as his other gently fondled his sack. His loud moan as he got started made Marinette cum, her body seizing up as she shook against Alya, her toes curling and uncurling in her sandals.

Alya continued gently rubbing her, prolonging the experience as long as possible. She only noticed now that Alya’s other hand was missing from her butt when Alya buried her face in Marinette’s back to muffle herself as she joined her.

“Show wasn’t over yet.” Alya pouted into her back. Marinette let out a quiet, breathless laugh at her whining tone. Alya slipping her hand out of Marinette’s panties. She didn’t bother to zip up her jean shorts as her hand, glistening with her cum, slipped out of her black lace panties.

They both giggled happily. “That felt really good.” Marinette grinned at her friend.

Instead of agreeing with her Alya was frozen looking at something behind her. Marinette strangely enough didn’t feel any dread at the cat behind her. She felt way too good to care about something like that.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He said, smirking down at the flushed girls. “I didn’t quite finish though.” He hinted, his cock glistening in front of them. A single finger kept it steady as he angled his hips.

Alya, not having any shame at all, grinned up at him as she shuffled closer. “We better repay the favor then, right Marinette?” She glanced expectantly at her friend.

Marinette didn’t answer, her eyes were locked onto his cock and her mouth watered as she moved closer. Alya’s eyes widened as Marinette took his head in her mouth.

“Ah!” He jerked in her mouth as he moaned. His hands slid into her hair and started playing with her pigtails. Marinette looked up into his eyes, her face still flushed from earlier. She took a bit more into her mouth and hummed happily as she finally got her hands on his cock.

Alya watched Chat groan as he slowly came apart in Marinette’s mouth. She obviously wasn’t as innocent as Alya had thought. She slowly slid a hand back into her panties and rubbed her throbbing clit. She shuddered at how sensitive it was. She slid two finger into her folds and started thrusting them in and out.

She looked up at Chat and felt herself flush from her chest to her cheeks. He was panting lightly, flushed, sweaty, and was staring at her fingers going in and out of her.

Marinette had all of her attention focused on the task at hand. She slid her hand up and down, finding the hot length to be irresistible. She licked the head and moved her tongue in a circle around it. She then opened her mouth and took him in again, the warmth of his cock just as tantalizing in her mouth as it was in her hands.

Chat didn’t know where to look: The cute girl on her knees before him or the hot one watching him while getting herself off. He alternated between the two as he panted and keened at the feeling Marinette’s mouth and hands gave him. He noticed Alya slide a hand under her shirt and Marinette slide one of her hands under her sundress. The sight of both of them so hot and bothered made it a struggle to contain himself.

“I’m not going to last much longer.” He murmured to Marinette as she looked into his eyes.

“Me either, hot stuff.” The words would have sounded much more teasing if Alya hadn’t been practically moaning them.

Marinette hummed around him and he had to grip her hair tightly as he came into her mouth.

Alya watched him come undone, his whole body tensing and then relaxing as Marinette worked his cock. She pressed down on her clit and let herself go. Her whole body trembled as she came.

Marinette closed her eyes, her fingers pressing deeply into her as she milked out the last few drops. When she opened them Chat was looking down at her with adoration, his eyes wild and his cheeks flushed. She let her mouth off his cock with a small popping noise and smiled up at him.

Chat’s eyes widened at the sight. “You… you _swallowed_?”

She grinned unapologetically.

Alya stared at her friend as she slowly zipped her jean shorts. “Holy _shit_ Marinette.” She swore.

Marinette flushed, still grinning, and licked her lips. The other two choked at her actions as she glanced between them. “Want to continue this somewhere else?”

“I could be convinced to,” Alya said coyly and then glanced at Chat. “You in hot stuff?”

“I soon will be.” He smirked and winked.

Alya snorted and laughed as Marinette pouted. Chat zipped himself up and gestured towards the stairs that led down to the street. “Let’s get going then.” He grinned.

Marinette nodded and followed after him while Alya went to grab her phone. She grinned as she watched the footage of Chat Noir practically modeling on the roof. She’d sadly missed out on recording Marinette’s sexy performance, but at least she had the rest of the day to make up for it.


	6. Torrid Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien lets loose while looking at some pictures of his friends.  
> Characters: Adrien, Marinette, Alya.  
> Warning Tags: Male solo, Oral.

 

Adrien was lying down with his pillow under his chin, phone in hand, as he scrolled through his various notifications. He was on top of the covers and he was bereft of clothing excluding his firm fitting, black boxers. His phone lit up his face, the only other light came from the moonlight streaming in from his window.

His curious green eyes lit up when he came upon a particularly cute picture of one of his friends. Marinette’s big blue eyes and smile were the first things he noticed. She seemed really happy to be standing by his and Ladybug’s statue. She looked spectacularly pretty in an open shoulder white t-shirt and a black knee length pleated skirt.

His eyes were drawn to her legs, usually hidden by her pink jeans, and didn’t bother feeling ashamed at the stirring in his boxers. He appreciated how great her legs looked as he glanced at the comments. Alya commented about how good she looked in a skirt and she seemed to tease her friend about how good her legs looked. Marinette sounded embarrassed in her reply and Adrien couldn’t help but grin.

He imagined what it would be like to slide his hands up one of her legs and flushed at the thought of Marinette blushing cutely at his actions. She would stammer his name breathlessly as he continued up her leg and her breath would catch as he paused at her skirt.

He pressed his growing erection against the bed, the pleasant pressure causing him to let out a soft groan. He loved the feeling of friction he got through his boxers as he rubbed firmly against his sheets.

Once he got permission from her he would slide his hand up her thigh. They would feel silky smooth to touch. She would shiver in delight as his hand made contact with her panty covered pussy and he couldn’t help but wonder what color she’d worn that day.

He pressed harder into the bed, moaned slightly as he let up, and then pressed hard into his bed again. “She’d wear pink.” He decided, continuing his slow, insistent motions. She wasn’t wearing her jeans so she had to wear her favorite color somewhere.

She would let out a soft whimper, maybe a moan, as he started rubbing her through her panties and pressing soft kisses to her thighs. He’d kiss closer and closer to her panty clad sex as she called out his name. Just as he reached the seam of her thigh he would slip a finger under her panties and slowly pull them to the side. He’d teasingly run a finger up her slit till he reached her clit. He would press gently on her clit as he laid a soft kiss on her lower lips.

She would whine cutely at that point, begging him for more. He would indulge her, slipping his tongue into her wet folds as he circled her clit, occasionally flicking his finger over it. He would continue to swirl his tongue as she started shaking.

He thrust against the bed as he imagined pushing her back against the base of the statue while she grabbed at his hair to stop herself from falling over. He would cause her to cry out and slide down to the ground when he slid his tongue up to her clit and started gently sucking on it.

She would look utterly flushed, _wrecked_ , when he came out from under her skirt and then grinned unrepentantly at her. The fantasy ended as he ran out of material to work with. He paused in his motions and frowned as he flipped through a couple more pictures. He needed a new one to keep his imagination flowing. He stopped on one Alya had taken several weeks ago when she’d been visiting her hometown in Martinique.

The beach she was at was beautiful, but that wasn’t what he was looking at. No, he was looking at the far more stunning girl in the center of the photo. She had her back to the ocean and her hair must have been flowing in the ocean winds as it looked to be flowing behind her.

He slowly pulled his boxers off and let his shaft press into the sheets as he admired her body. She obviously knew what she was wearing was hot; her expression was sly and her eyes shone mischievously.

He thrusted against the sheets, his hips rising and falling against the bed, his free hand gripped his pillow. The brown bow-cup bikini she was wearing did it’s best to not conceal _anything_. Alya filled it out perfectly, her attention-grabbing boobs practically spilled out of the top and he could only imagine how they’d feel in his hands… or in his mouth.

He quickly thought up a scenario where he’d ended up in Martinique for a beach photoshoot and Alya visited him while he was on break. She would be wearing that swimsuit and grinning slyly at him, happy to see him, especially since he would be modeling a risqué swimsuit. There would be water dripping down her breasts from just getting out of the water and he would not able to resist pulling her behind the nearest palm tree.

He would grasp her enviable ass in his hands, squeezing it, while he licked the water away from her soft, smooth breasts. She would bury her hands in his hair, pulling this way and that to direct his licking. Her sly smirk would be replaced by quiet whimpers and soft panting. His hand gripped his pillow tighter as he imagined the feeling of her ass in his hands.

Once he was done licking her breasts he would move up her neck, pressing kisses along the way before pausing over her lips. He would suddenly squeeze her ass and then would swallow her resulting gasp with a fiery kiss. Her lips would be soft on his and she would pull on his hair to direct the kiss. She would moan as he slid a hand up to her breast to start gently fondling it.

“Oh God.” He murmured, thrusting harder and faster as he thought of Alya coming undone for him. He realized he was getting close and, not wanting to make a mess of his sheets, quickly flipped over onto his back and started jerking quickly.

And then, oh and then she would pull back and smirk at him as she slid down to her knees. Her hands would glide down his chest as she smiled cockily up at him. Her thumbs would loop into his swimsuit and slowly pull it down, his cock bouncing out of his suit only to be caught in her warm, soft hand.

He groaned as he dropped his phone and quickly covered himself with his hand. His cock pulsed with pleasure as came. His body jerked slightly as he lost control of himself. He had to bite his lip to stop from shouting in pleasure.

He shivered as he became suddenly aware of how hot his body felt. He slowly rubbed his still hard cock as he panted softly. He slowly reached down and picked back up his phone. He stared at Alya’s picture as he coated his cock with his cum. He started rhythmically moving his hand up and down as his mind flashed back to that cocky smile.

And his friends said _he_ was the model.


	7. Dirty Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ladybug on a rooftop with Adrien watching.  
> Characters: Adrien, Ladybug.  
> Warning tags: Male solo, female solo, intercourse.

Ladybug stared down at Adrien from the rooftop across from his room. She gripped her yoyo tightly in her hand, her breath hitched as her eyes slid downwards.

Adrien was sitting on his couch, his pants and boxers around his feet, his eyes closed. His hand was on his cock and Ladybug shivered slightly as she memorized the sight of it. The soft skin allowed him to slide his hand smoothly across the length of it.

Her empty hand slowly drifted towards her pussy as she rubbed her thighs together. Adrien’s beautiful face was flushed in a way she’d never seen before and his rhythmic motions sent pleasant tingles through her body.

She shuddered as she pressed her hand against her hot pussy. She could feel the wetness seeping through the spandex. She pressed down on her clit through the material, whining when she didn’t get the normal amount of friction.

Her eyes widened and Adrien’s eyes opened, only to stare straight at her. She shivered at the glaze of lust present in his eyes. He stood and walked over to the window, his cock bouncing slightly with every step. Her eyes followed its movements.

She tried to generate more friction by dropping her yoyo to bring her other hand to start rubbing her pussy through the material. Adrien watched, enraptured by his voyeur, his hand returned to his cock and started stroking.

She whined in frustration as she watched him move his hand up and down. She couldn’t find a good amount of friction as she became more and more aroused by the sight of him stroking himself and looking at her.

His green eyes flicked to hers form a moment before once again locking onto her hands. He sped up and looked to be panting and the thought of how close he must be made Ladybug squirm.

He came, his body jerking into his hand as his eyes locked on hers.

Ladybug slowly let her hands fall away and leaned down to grab her yoyo. A moment later she was sliding in a window he’d opened and before he could say anything she was grabbing at his shirt, kissing him as his cum covered still hard cock pressed against her hip.

She wrapped one hand around it as she used her other to grab at his hair. His cock was slick from his cum and she felt arousal pulse in her core at the heat of it in her hand. She jumped and then relaxed as one of his long fingers pressed against her heat. She arched her back slightly as he pressed down on her clit.

“I need this suit off.” She whined. “Can you please keep your eyes closed?” She begged.

He nodded. “I won’t look.” He promised, closing his eyes.

“Spots off!” She cried out. Tikki gave her an indecipherable look as she floated off. Marinette ignored it and quickly stripped off her clothes. Adrien’s hand returned to his cock and started slowly moving up and down as he waited for her.

She saw him stroking himself out of the corner of her eye and quickly threw off her panties, ignored her white bra, and tackled him onto his bed. Adrien let out a small ‘oof’ that was quickly smothered by her lips. He slipped her bra off her and threw it to the side. He pulled her so she was pressed along his body, her soft breasts pushing against his chest and his dick sliding between her thighs.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his flushed face and panting lips. She shuddered and whined as she slid her pussy against his shaft.

“ _Ladybug_ ~” He whined and she shuddered at the sound. “There’s,” He gasped as she humped his cock. “T-There’s a condom, on my desk, _please._ ” He whimpered.

She quickly grabbed it and slid onto her knees beside him. She shivered at the feeling of his warm cock in her hands as she slid the condom onto it. She was startled when he flipped her over, pinned her arms to the bed, and buried his head into her neck.

“ _Please_ , may I?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

She whimpered as he rubbed his tip against her heat. “ _Yes._ Please _Adrien._ ”

He didn’t waste another moment, immediately thrusting into her in a single smooth motion. She cried out as she was filled, his own low groan adding to her pleasure. He pulled back and then thrusted into her again and again, starting a rhythm that made Marinette cry out every time he crested in her.

He let go of her arms so that he could fondle her breast with one hand and play with her clit with the other. She grasped at his hair with her freed hands, pulling him towards her neck. He took the hint and started kissing and licking her there.

She felt herself get close. “Adrien, bite me!”

He laid a hickey right on the most sensitive part of her neck and she came, shuddering and screaming as she vocalized her pleasure.

He came listening to her screams, unable to handle the thought of his lady coming so undone under him. His cum filled up the condom inside her and he slipped out of her as he finished.

He laid on his side next to her and she quickly buried herself in his chest as they cooled down.

“Thanks for trusting me.” He murmured softly.

She pressed a kiss to his chest. “I’ve always trusted you, Kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my nsfw tumblr @samfactsoflife


End file.
